The overall objective of the Cellular Imaging Facility Core is to provide members of the Southwest[unreadable] Environmental Health Sciences Center (SWEHSC) with both routine and advanced capabilities in the[unreadable] visualization, quantitation and interpretation of structural and in situ molecular alterations to tissues and cells[unreadable] following exposure to toxicants. The Specific Aims of the Cellular Imaging Facility Core include providing:[unreadable] 1. Instrumentation and expertise for specialized imaging techniques[unreadable] 2. Expertise in experimental design and implementation of morphological techniques[unreadable] 3. Quantitative structural analysis and interpretation of morphological alterations[unreadable] 4. Training, consultation and technical assistance for users[unreadable] 5. Standard microscopic services